


Curiosity

by Azathothh



Series: Left Law Stuff [2]
Category: Left Law
Genre: Family talking, Gen, Hormones, Talk of robots, Talking About the Past, Team Bonding, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Another misc piece from my Left Law Folders, just Virgo and Vega having a heart to heart one day.
Relationships: Virgo (Oc) & Vega (Oc)
Series: Left Law Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596988
Kudos: 1





	Curiosity

“You're all set.” Virgo said as he injected a small chip into Vega's arm. Vega flinched, but gave him a smile once it was in.  
“Thank you. How long is it good for?”  
“It should be good for 6 months. Though if you check your estrogen levels and they are below usual, come to me and I will tweak it.” Virgo replied, taking off his rubber gloves and tossing them in the trash can along with the now used syringe and bandaid wrapper.   
“I prefer this much more than the Hitsuji patches. I don't have to worry about changing it every week and I don't have a big patch on my back now.” Vega said as she watched Virgo clean up. He looked older than 41...but on the other hand, Tracy was 43 and looked like he was in his late 40's. Maybe it was a stress thing. Maybe he just seemed older because of the way he spoke.

Virgo had heavy bags under his eyes that never seemed to go away no matter how much sleep he got. When he smiled-which was a rare event-he would have laugh lines and the scarred skin on the side of his mouth would ripple, giving him a lopsided smile.   
One thing that stood out to Vega was that he never smoked. It was a common thing, almost everyone did. Vega didn't either, but she probably had secondhand smokers lung from being around Tracy, he went through packs like they were nothing.

“Where are you from?” He asked, turning to look at Vega.  
“Oh...well I've lived in The Hub for my entire life. I was kicked out when I was 19. Couch surfed until I was around 21 and then I met Tracy. I've been living with him ever since.” She explained, fiddling with her bracelet. Vega didn't like talking about her home life before Tracy, she hated thinking about those times.  
“I take it he's like a father figure to you?” Virgo asked as he sorted files.  
Vega nodded. “Yeah...he really took good care of me. I've uh..never had...a real “supportive father”...so he really means a lot to me.”   
Vega paused and looked at him.

“Can I ask...why do you wear that heavy makeup on your eyes?” He didn't have it on today (he usually only wore it when he knew he would be getting off the ship and seeing other people). Think of Pris Stratton's eye makeup, that's exactly what he would wear.  
Virgo looked over and smiled. “It makes me feel safe. I don't like making eye contact with strangers-it gets me nervous, and its...kind of shield. It makes me feel…”normal”, I suppose.”   
Vega nodded. "Did you build Sarah yourself?"

Virgo shook his head. "No...she was a part of a line that consisted of combat models. There's a few different types of androids...programming wise. First, the military and combat models, they are usually built without empathy and most look the same. There was 5 other "Sarah's", built to serve as combat leaders on the battlefields. One was given to Tara's mother to be a bodyguard. Those models are always in their combat "mode", if you turn it off, they will be a blank slate, that's their only setting. If they develop feelings...well they have to be killed. Most combat models are unlikely to learn emotions, Nero and Sarah are the exceptions." He explained, pulling up a chair and sitting across from Vega.  
Vega nodded, it was a bit confusing, but she got most of it.

"The second models are the working class androids. They are almost indistinguishable from a human, given empathy and they usually specialize in some type of work, but they're much less "machine" and more "human"."  
Virgo was cut off as the ship flew past a giant purple and blue glowing object. It was huge, long pink and blue tendrils snaking across the expanse of space, and the center was a bright blue, with blue, purple and pink cosmic dust and clouds surrounding it, making it look like a giant, star eating parasite.

Vega turned to look out the window and marvelled at the sight. She had never seen something like that before, something so huge and so...dreamlike. Virgo noticed and smiled.  
"You know what that is?" He asked, motioning for her to walk over to the window with him.  
Vega shook her head, standing beside Virgo at the large window. The ship was far away from it, but she had a feeling that if they flew closer, something bad would happen.  
"An Android graveyard."


End file.
